Current surgical techniques exist to remove the fallopian tubes and known laparoscopic techniques include removal of the fallopian tubes using small holes. The surgical technique presented herein, relates to the technical fields of gynecology and laparoscopy surgery, and specifically, removal of the fallopian tubes.
This new technique, includes unique, previously undescribed characteristics which incorporates the unique aspect of the high placement of a 5 mm port which resides through an incision that is below the pubic hairline, the unique aspect of removing the fallopian tubes by plunging each tube individually through an 11 mm port using the 5 mm port and a 5 mm blunt grasper, and represents a new surgical process that is unique and has the potential to decrease operative time while increasing patient safety.
The Marchand Salpingectomy is a fast, safe and minimally invasive procedure for removal of the fallopian tubes. The procedure involves minimal blood loss and gives the patient the benefit of permanent sterility as well as a decreased lifetime incidence of ovarian cancer. The procedure relies on two novel aspects of the technique which make the surgery significantly different than any surgery previously described as well as extremely minimally invasive.